


Helping Hands

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Just Idol Things, M/M, Photoshoots, comedic misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Four Times Massu Got Caught with a Hand in Someone Else's Pants (And the ONE Time it Was Actually Pervy)





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](https://grunhilda.livejournal.com/profile)[**grunhilda**](https://grunhilda.livejournal.com/) for the beta; i can never repay you ♥ Written for [](https://cynicalism.livejournal.com/profile)[**cynicalism**](https://cynicalism.livejournal.com/)'s brainchild, the [Massu-thon](http://cynicalism.livejournal.com/171740.html), prompt 39. [this is a rokurokubi](http://www.asianart.com/articles/rubin/large/3.jpg).

"Alright, so I need you to reach down into my pants and--" Tegoshi's eyes sparkled as he talked, trying to explain his latest idea for a magic trick.

"Your _pants_?"

"Right, you reach down--" Massu pulled Tegoshi's waistband out and stuck his hand in, "--into my pants and--"

Shige cleared his throat from the doorway. He was an interesting shade of red. "I'm going to leave and come back and you two will be finished and we will never speak of this again. Ok?"

~~~

"Two minutes!" a tech called up and down the hall, frantic juniors running back and forth past the open dressing room door. "Two minutes!"

"Crap," Shige hissed and grabbed the person nearest to him--Massu. "Do you mind?" he asked, holding out the waistband of his pants. "I don't have enough time and I can't get it by myself. I just cut the tag off, but the little plastic thing is stuck inside the jeans."

Massu ran a hand down the front of Shige's pants, obligingly looking for the remainder of the tag. Once he found it, he pinched it in place with one hand, then snaked a hand down the inside of Shige's pants to try and wiggle it free.

"45 seconds!" a harried tech shouted from somewhere closer to the stage, and Shige hissed "Hurry up!" in that tense, time-panicked voice people get when they're due _on stage_ and their costumes aren't on yet.

"Almost there," Massu whispered, concentrating, talking to the piece of plastic in his hands more than anything or anyone else.

And then Ryo pushed past them both, still doing triple-checks that everything was in place. "God, get a room already," Ryo muttered, thumping Shige extra hard on his way.

"Dammit!" Massu cried as he lost the little plastic nub in all the jostling, while Shige sputtered indignantly.

~~~

Judging from the sound--or rather, the lack thereof--Massu got back first after lunch. That's what he thought until he walked inside NEWS's dressing room. Massu was second. Ryo was already there. He didn't look happy.

Lucky for Ryo, Massu wasn't Ryo or Tegoshi or Yamapi. Or, ok, Shige. They would have laughed before stopping to help him. Ryo or Yamapi probably would have taken pictures on their cell phones first. Shige would have gloated, just a little, while he had the chance. Ryo couldn't snap back with the duct tape over his mouth. And he couldn't try to hit anyone while handcuffed to the chair. Ryo _really_ didn't look happy at all. Not that Massu could blame him.

Massu walked over and the look in Ryo's eyes was part anger, part embarrassment and part get me _out_. Ryo rattled his hand-cuffed hands a little, helplessly. Massu noticed that his legs were duct taped to the chair legs as well.

Massu got the nails of two fingers under the edge of the tape on his cheek. "Ryo?" Massu asked for permission, not some inane question of whether or not he was really in his dressing room handcuffed and duct taped to a chair. Ryo nodded once, sharply, and almost dislodged Massu's fingers, and then squeezed his eyes closed in unhappy anticipation. Massu pulled it off in one (well, ok, two, but it was hard to keep his grip on the edge of the tape when Ryo jerked his head and tried to _bite_ him) motion and let Ryo scream "Owwwwwwww!" until he felt like stopping.

"Mother fucker!" Ryo finished quietly a few moments later, skin turning red where he'd lost a layer to the tape.

"Um." Massu started, unsure of what he was trying to ask. Who had done it, or how long Ryo had been stuck there, or _why Ryo was tied to chair_ in the first place.

Ryo looked back at Massu with the sound, and straightened up in the chair. And then, unbelievably, Ryo _blushed_, pale pink spreading high across his cheeks and making the red of the tape marks even darker. "I need you to do me a favour."

Massu had his hand down the front of Ryo's pants, and Ryo was an even deeper shade of red when Yamapi walked in, second (or rather, third) back from lunch. He yelped when he saw Ryo and Massu in the center of the room, and hastily backed out.

They could hear him in the hallway, barring their other band mates entry a few minutes later, when Massu emerged triumphant with the key to the handcuffs. Massu got them off Ryo easily, and Ryo sat rubbing his wrists for a moment before bending down to help Massu get the tape off his legs. Thankfully they'd taped _over_ his pants.

When Massu got the rest of NEWS, Yamapi refused to meet his eyes. Later, he took them both aside to tell them that, as Leader, he thought it was best for the group if they did that sort of thing in _private_. Massu nodded seriously, because Ryo had sworn him to secrecy and he took his promises seriously. Ryo was too embarrassed by the whole thing to explain. Privately, he vowed to never engage Yoko in a prank war ever again. Yoko was in a whole different class.

~~~

The photographer was new, so fresh out of art school you could practically see the crisp new lines in his wrapping paper, and a bit of packing peanut was still sticking to his back. He had _ideas_. They practically sparkled with his artistic vision. Needless to say, NEWS was terrified.

It turned out to be most of a group shoot, four (Yamapi, Ryo, Massu, Tegoshi) and two (Koyama and Shige). The photographer called it 'Carnival of the Absurd!' and every time he said it, he made weird dramatic motions with his hands. It was oddly distracting, and Shige was keeping a tally of how many times the man could work Carnival of the Absurd (hand motion) in to the things he said.

Massu was dressed as one of those haunted house female evil spirits, in the eighty pounds of ratty kimono required of ancient evil spirits, and had several feet of cloth-covered tubing that rose out of his collar and wound around parts of the set and eventually attached to his actual chin to make him a proper rokurokubi. Tegoshi, Yamapi, and Ryo were all in one giant costume together, which was, to their best guess, a three-person camel suit. Yamapi got the middle section out of a combination of luck and necessity; being the tallest, they needed his extra inches to fill out the top of the hump properly. Ryo and Tegoshi had a brief argument over who should have to be the back end of the costume (with Yamapi snickering that Ryo was an ass anyway), before Ryo folded to Tegoshi's pout (as usual, though Ryo would deny it if you asked him).

There was a face-height hole in the hump for Yamapi's grimacing face. He had one hand gripping the edge of the hole as well, as though he were trying to rip his way out. Tegoshi clawed his way out the camel's 'mouth,' desperately trying to escape the 'demon's cage.' Meanwhile, an evilly-grinning Massu forced Ryo into the back of the costume. Massu's hands were hidden inside the costume while Ryo waved his arms above his head and made faces of terror.

After that nonsense, they stuck around to see what the photographer would make Shige and Koyama do. Their shoot was disappointingly tame. They sat on pretty pastel blanket on a little hummock covered in fake grass, with an open picnic basket. The top of a parasol faced the camera and a veritable mountain of skirts flowed out from under it, and then sitting opposite the 'lady', were Koyama and Shige, smiling, and eating sandwiches. The weirdest part of the whole scene was that everywhere that wasn't fake grass was covered in live rabbits, and Shige kept sneezing because he was, apparently, allergic to rabbit fur as well. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

~~~

Massu snaked a hand into Nakamaru's jeans and Nakamaru gasped into his mouth.

"Working with you wasn't this much fun last time," Nakamaru teased between hurried backstage kisses.

"You weren't banging me during Summary," Massu pointed out, helpfully, and then twisted his wrist, and they decided that banter could be saved for a break when cameras were rolling.


End file.
